


Unapproachable

by CurlyKitten



Series: Lovey-Dovey [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2tae - Freeform, Board Games, Cute, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hyuckhei, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush, Self-Indulgent, Taeil kind of does too, Taeyong comforts Donghyuck after a certain someone accidentally makes him feel bad, idk if you can consider it angst but yeah, injured donghyuck, kind of?, luwoo and markhyuck are best friends, not really enemies but ya kno, soft, some of the members are just mentioned or barely appear, yuten? if you want i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyKitten/pseuds/CurlyKitten
Summary: "You should talk to him. It'll make you feel better."He turns to Taeyong after he whispers this, showing him an unsure expression. He doesn't want to talk to the taller boy, but Taeyong has always been right, so Donghyuck feels like following his advice would be the smartest choice.





	Unapproachable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NiallLovesLouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiallLovesLouis/gifts).



> Ahh hello!  
> I wrote this for me and my best friend/soulmate but decided to share it, so forgive me if there are mistakes!  
> Enjoy!  
> (Edit: There's a second part now!)

 

 

It was yet another quiet day at the dorms. Too quiet in fact.

 

Donghyuck didn't like it.

 

He had arrived about half an hour before practice so that he could be with his members, but, to his surprise, no one had jumped at him, telling him how much they missed him and that they were glad his leg was getting better. Apparently, it was an off day and most of the guys had gone out to do whatever they do on off days.

 

He could bet Jeno, Renjun and Jaemin were having fun with Jisung and Chenle at some arcade, or that Johnny, Doyoung and Kun were stuffing their mouths with delicious food. Or worse, that Mark was having the time of his life going through the video game store with Sicheng and Jaehyun. Stupid Mark. His own best friend, not there to greet him back when he arrived.

 

Maybe it had been a waste of time to visit them, his leg wasn't even fully healed...! He just missed them a lot, it was getting boring at home. But maybe it hadn't been worth the 4 hour trip.

 

As he was thinking this, someone that he doesn't bother looking at enters the living room and places a small tray on the coffee table.

 

"If you keep pouting that much your lip is going to fall off."

 

He looks up to see Taeyong staring at him, a fond smile planted on his lips.

 

"I've told you already Haechannie, the others will be back soon. Now, have a little snack, you must be hungry."

 

That's right, Taeyong was one of the few that was there to welcome him!

 

The door had opened soon after he knocked. The one opening the door had actually been Lucas, but since he hadn't answered Donghyuck's a little too loud "Hi!", he just let himself in. He didn't get Lucas' problem with him.

 

However, as soon as he stepped inside, he heard a voice that seemed to be coming from the kitchen and that was getting closer. Before he could react, he had a Lee Taeyong hugging him so tight that his good leg almost gave out. Thankfully, Taeyong managed to support them both on time.

 

After that, Taeyong yelled out that "Haechan came to visit!", and a few seconds later, he saw Taeil, Jungwoo, Ten and Yuta appear from the hall.

 

He extended his arms in Taeil's direction, asking for a hug, giving him the excuse that it had been too long since he was last recharged. Taeil gave him a smile, the awkward one that Donghyuck finds so endearing, before fulfilling his request.

 

After Taeil stepped away, Jungwoo practically jumped at him before giving him a hug so tight he could barely breathe.

 

Next was Yuta, who hugged him briefly but warmly before telling him they had missed his cheerfulness, and lastly was Ten. Now, it was a known fact that Donghyuck loved teasing Ten, so when he tried to extend the hug as much as he could just to annoy the older, no one was surprised. Ten playfully pushed the boy away before ruffling his hair.

 

"I guess we kinda missed you a little bit, you brat."

 

The younger shot him a smile and they all returned to what they were doing. Taeyong was going to go back to the kitchen as well when he noticed Donghyuck looking expectantly at the hallway. After explaining that the others had gone out, he lead him to the couch, where he told him to sit and wait.

 

And there he was now, bored out if his mind. Taeil and Jungwoo had actually come out of their rooms to keep Donghyuck company, and don't get him wrong, he truly appreciated it, but they weren't exactly the most fun people around.

 

Yuta and Ten were busy watching a movie in Ten's room. Donghyuck had asked to join, but they refused it, telling him they were going to watch "a movie for grown-ups only", so he couldn't be there. Yeah right, he could bet his right foot they were going to watch a sappy movie and just didn't want him to see them cry.

 

Lucas was also in the living room, but he wasn't helping either, just being on his phone and not even talking to them. Donghyuck also caught him taking glances at him a few times. What was the dude's problem? Now that he remembers, he hadn't hugged him or welcomed him either, he hadn't spoken a single word to Donghyuck at all...! Not like he knew who was "Donghyuck" anyway.

 

He was lucky he hadn't heard him say it through the phone and only found out later when he watched the vlive, or he would've thrown a fit. Sure, he introduced himself as Haechan, but he should've known his real name by now! Donghyuck knew his, both of his, how unfair is that?

 

He decided that it was all because Lucas was dumb. Yeah. That explanation would have to do. Because he wasn't going to lie, it did hurt a little bit that one of his own bandmates didn't know his name.

 

At least he knew now. And maybe it was just Donghyuck, but he felt that Taeyong got almost a little offended at the question when he answered it. Maybe it was just Donghyuck, but he felt like his heart skipped a beat at that. Maybe it was just Donghyuck, but he felt that, even when they were apart, Taeyong was still taking care of him.

 

"I think you're scaring him."

 

Jungwoo's whisper made Donghyuck snap out of his thoughts. Following the elder's gaze, he found himself looking at a seemingly frightened Lucas.

 

"Why were you staring so... intensely at him?"

 

It wasn't Donghyuck's fault that Lucas had decided to sit on the armchair that was exactly in front of him! He was sat on the couch first, Lucas should have sat somewhere else. Actually, now that he remembers correctly... Lucas was there already when Taeyong told him to take a seat... Whatever! It was still his fault.

 

"I wasn't, I was just thinking."

 

"Maybe you should tell him that? He probably thinks you want to murder him with the way you were glaring."

 

Donghyuck almost agreed when he heard Jungwoo's whispered giggle, but no. Lucas can figure it out himself. If he won't even greet Donghyuck, then he's not going to speak to him either. And maybe he was being salty, or petty, or whatever name Renjun would call him, but he was also extremely bored, so he didn't care.

 

Thankfully, his guardian angel, Lee Taeyong, finished whatever over-cleaning he was doing and joined them. And while Taeyong is also not the funniest person around, he always manages to make everyone have a good time. So Donghyuck put his best puppy dog eyes on so that Taeyong would think of something fun _quick_.

 

He suggested board games, and when Donghyuck saw Taeil's excitement to play, he had to agree. Taeil didn't have the best luck in games, but he was very patient, so he enjoyed them.

 

While Taeyong went to get the game, Donghyuck made himself comfortable on the pillow he had placed on the floor. He was between Jungwoo and Taeyong, making a circle around the small coffee table. Next to Jungwoo was Taeil, and between Taeil and Taeyong there was a little bit of space, perfect for another player.

 

He would be lying if he said he didn't want to invite Lucas to play, but Donghyuck was stubborn. If he said he wasn't going to talk to him, then he wasn't going to talk to him.

 

A couple minutes later, Taeyong arrived with a Monopoly box. That game was kind of tiring after a while, but it was one of Taeil's favourites, so he could understand Taeyong's choice.

 

"Well" he starts, putting his hands on his hips "I was going to ask Yuta and Ten if they wanted to play with us, but when I opened the door they were just hugging and crying while watching whatever that was on the TV. They should probably sit this one out."

 

Donghyuck lets out a snort, making Taeyong shoot him a playful smile before speaking again.

 

"Lucas, want to play with us?"

 

The boy's head turned from his phone to Taeyong, so fast it almost seemed his neck would break.

 

"Hmm..."

 

His eyes moved to look at Donghyuck, hesitant and shy, almost as if asking if it was okay for him to play. Maybe Donghyuck found that kind of cute or whatever.

 

He decided that if he was going to play with them, it was best to not make things awkward, so he tried to put on a sweet smile. Did he find it adorable when Lucas blushed and looked away? No one will ever know. His own power amazed him.

 

As Lucas got a pillow to sit on, Taeyong walked to the sound system, saying it would be nice to put on some music while they played. When the tunes started quietly echoing through the room, he came back and finally sat down.

 

Opening the box, Taeyong took the paper booklet with a ripped corner that laid on top. Donghyuck sighed silently. The rules. Of course.

 

Taeyong had always done this with every game. He would open the box and the first thing he would do was read out the rules. It didn't matter if there were five sentences or five pages, he would read them all.

 

Not thirty seconds had passed since Taeyong had started reading and Donghyuck was already bored out of his mind. He looked at the others to see if they were paying attention.

 

As always, Taeil was listening attentively to every word. From every time he had gotten bored during rule-reading, he had found that Taeil payed close attention to the information being spoken, never doing as much as even drifting his eyes from Taeyong. That man sure loved learning the rules. Either that, or he just really enjoyed listening to who was reading them.

 

With a glance at Jungwoo, he could see him trying to hold in his laughter. Following his eyes, he caught sight of Lucas pulling a funny face, as if almost falling asleep from how uninteresting the rules were. Not expecting to see that, Donghyuck accidentally let out a small chuckle, loud enough to be heard by everyone in the almost quiet room.

 

Pursing his mouth, he looks at Taeyong, the older already glaring at him with warning eyes. He lowers his head, and through his bangs he can see Lucas do the same, although with a barely visible smile and a pleased look on his face.

 

"As I was saying, that was it for the introduction. Now, onto the actual rules."

 

Taeyong clears his throat, and before Donghyuck is able to think, his mouth is already talking.

 

"Yongie-hyung, maybe you don't need to read the rules this time... We all know them already from all the other times we played, can we just start the game, please? I'm bored and I want to play..."

 

He finished off by batting his eyelashes at the older. When he saw his resigned look, he knew he had won.

 

"Fine, I guess it is a bit pointless if we already know them..."

 

Donghyuck smiled, and Jungwoo couldn't help but let out an excited "Yay!" that made Taeyong giggle.

 

He took all the elements out of the box and placed them on the table, neatly arranging them so that the gameplay would be smooth and easy.

 

As soon as Taeyong was done, Donghyuck rushed to claim the dog as his piece. He didn't miss the light frown on Lucas' and Jungwoo's face, but they didn't say anything, so he smiled to himself in victory. Being the youngest had it's perks.

 

Taeil went with his trustworthy choice, the shoe. Taeyong picked the iron, and Jungwoo resigned himself to the car. Everyone was waiting for Lucas to take one of the pieces, but he seemed a bit lost, examining all the leftovers closely. 

 

"What's wrong Lucas? Why don't you choose one?"

 

The tall boy looked at Taeyong and scratched the back of his neck.

 

"Well, hmm... I always use the dog, so... I don't know which one to choose..."

 

He was smiling, but everyone could tell he was a bit embarrassed, trying not to look at Donghyuck or his dog piece, not wanting to seem like he was asking the younger to give it to him. It was cute.

 

"You can have the dog."

 

Donghyuck offered him the piece with a smile. Of course Lucas tried to refuse, but he didn't stand a chance against Donghyuck's persistance.

 

"It's okay, really! The hat is my second favourite anyway, I don't mind playing with it."

 

With a shy "Thank you" from Lucas and a proud smile from Taeyong, he grabbed his new piece and placed it at the start, next to the others. It really wasn't a problem for him to play as the hat. It kind of reminded him of Michael, his number one idol, so he liked it quite a lot. He had only chosen the dog because it is the cutest piece, but this was good too.

 

They started the game. Donghyuck liked playing with his hyungs, because that always meant he'd be the first to roll the dice. It didn't mean he would win, he rarely would, but he liked making the first move, being the one that started the whole thing.

 

After about half an hour, it started to get boring.

 

It had been fun until then, with Lucas managing to end up in jail twice, Taeyong joining him the second time right after making fun of him, Jungwoo buying every single property and going bankrupt and Taeil getting only ones and twos when rolling the dice.

 

Donghyuck was having a good time, at times laughing so much it felt like his cheeks would jump out of his face. But now, the game had slowed down a bit, and everything was becoming repetitive.

 

He took a look at the other players. Taeyong and Taeil seemed to still be enjoying the game, as expected from a couple of grandpas. On the other hand, Lucas looked as bored as Donghyuck felt. Jungwoo seemed to be somewhere in between, as if in the transition state from interested to uninterested.

 

Donghyuck locked eyes with Lucas, who had noticed the other was also tired of playing. It didn't matter much though, since they couldn't really do anything to keep themselves entertained, not wanting to bother the ones who were having fun.

 

He decided to listen to the music faintly playing in the background. It was barely audible, he had actually forgotten about it while they were playing, but he could still make out that the song playing was theirs. He started lightly bopping his head to the rhythm, finding that much more appealing than what was happening in the game.

 

From the corner of his eye, he could see Lucas looking at him, and then at the sound system the music was coming from. Donghyuck threw him an amused smile when he saw him starting to slightly move his head from one side to the other, in sync with the beat. He didn't expect to receive one back, but it was a pleasant surprise. Huh, maybe Lucas didn't dislike him all that much... Or maybe he was just dying of boredom.

 

He heard his part coming up, and showed Lucas an excited smile. It was more in a jokingly manner than anything, but he still managed to make the other boy look excited as well. For some reason, that made him kind of happy. Could they become good friends?

 

He smiled at that.

 

"This song is good! Who's singing?"

 

And the smile faded.

 

Was he serious? Did he really not know it was Donghyuck's voice? Was he just making a joke? The question had sounded too genuine for it to be a joke. What was his deal? First he didn't know his name, now he couldn't even recognize his voice?

 

The others stopped playing for a moment to try to understand what song was playing. When they finally got it, Taeyong told Lucas it was one of 127's songs, to which he nodded with enthusiasm.

 

Donghyuck got up from his pillow. He was fed up with Lucas, if his annoyed expression was anything to go by. He refused to look at him, but he could tell there was a shift in his mood as well. He now seemed confused, worried even. Donghyuck thought it was fair for making him feel like this.

 

"I'm going to get some water."

 

And with that, he started heading towards the kitchen.

 

"But it's your turn Haechannie!"

 

"You can skip me, keep playing."

 

He didn't bother to look back when answering Jungwoo, not really caring about the game anymore. He just wanted to get away from Lucas. From all of them actually.

 

He closed the kitchen door and leaned back against the counter.

 

It hadn't been a minute when he heard the door opening and saw Taeyong's head popping in, as if asking if it was okay for him to enter the kitchen. Donghyuck simply looked away.

 

Taeyong closed the door behind him and let himself rest on the spot next to Donghyuck.

 

"So... Have you drank your water already?"

 

"Yeah, I was actually about to go back."

 

He makes to move out of his position to leave the room, but is quickly stopped by the older grabbing his shoulder.

 

"Haechannie, come on... You know I can tell when there's something wrong."

 

"There's nothing wrong hyung, I was just bored with the game, that's all."

 

Donghyuck tries his best not to look at Taeyong, but it's really difficult. It feels as if the other can see right through him.

 

"Come here."

 

Taeyong puts his arm around Donghyuck, pulling him closer.

 

"You don't need to lie to me. I've told you before, you can tell me everything, remember? So, what's bothering you?"

 

He speaks with such a soft voice that Donghyuck actually considers breaking his façade and telling him how much he hates Lucas at the moment, but decides against it and remains silent, making Taeyong sigh.

 

"I see... Well, I saw you and Lucas looking at each other before you left, and you looked happy then... Did he do something that got you sad?"

 

Donghyuck opted for only nodding.

 

"Could you please tell me what it was, love?"

 

How could he? How could he refuse telling Taeyong everything when he was speaking like this, making Donghyuck feel so safe? He couldn't.

 

"He... He didn't know it was me singing..."

 

He immediately felt stupid. What was he even saying? It sounded so dumb. But Taeyong's eyes were urging him to continue, so he did.

 

"I'm just mad at him, hyung... He didn't greet me today when I arrived, and he didn't know my name in that vlive, even though I know all three of his names. It's not fair! And now... Now he doesn't even know my voice..."

 

"Haechannie..."

 

He could hear the pity coming from the other's mouth, and he didn't have to look at him to know his expression was now sad. That did not help him feel better in the slightest.

 

"It's just..." He takes a deep breath. "Does he not listen to our songs? Is my voice that trivial that he doesn't even pay attention to it? Can't even recognize it?"

 

"Donghyuck. It's nothing like that and you know it."

 

He looks at the older, surprised when hearing his real name. He could tell Taeyong was serious. But even though he meant well, his now stern eyes only made Donghyuck feel weak, as if he was going to break.

 

"Hyungie... If the members of my own group can't even tell my voice apart... How are fans supposed to do it? Do I not sound special enough? I'll just blend in with everyone, no one will remember my voice like they'll remember Taeil-hyung's or Doyoung-hyung's. No one will remember my name. I'm just going to be another member, another voice that doesn't matter, that is just... there."

 

With that, Donghyuck can feel his eyes stinging and his vision becoming blurry, so he turns to hug Taeyong, burying his face on his chest. He doesn't like his hyungs to see him crying, especially not Taeyong, who's so strong, who's always taking care of him and trying to help.

 

He couldn't understand why he was being so sensitive about this, but the way the older hugged him closer, cradling his head and rubbing small circles on his back, whispering "it's okay" countless times into his ear, made his tears become stronger, his heart beat faster and his sobs grow louder. He gripped his shirt tighter.

 

"I-I don't want... I don't want to be forgotten, hyung."

 

It came out muffled, but he knew Taeyong had understood him. He always did.

 

"Haechannie..."

 

He felt a hand gently cupping his face, lifting his head up so that his watery eyes were aligned with soft, sad ones. A thumb brushed lightly across his cheek, pushing away the tears that had formed there.

 

"I'm sure Lucas didn't mean it. He probably couldn't even hear the song...! Your voice is one of the most unique ones I've ever heard. You don't even know how sad it makes me to hear you doubting that."

 

He pulls Donghyuck into a hug again, speaking in a tone so soft that he felt his heart would melt.

 

"No one will ever forget you, sweetheart. Even if they wanted to, they couldn't." He let's out a small chuckle. "You make so many people happy Haechannie, you know that, right?"

 

He pulls away to look at the younger boy, waiting for him to answer. When he nods shyly, Taeyong gives him his warmest smile, so comforting that it makes the corner of Donghyuck's lips turn up a little.

 

"I don't want you being insecure about this again, yeah? We both know Lee Haechan is one of the most talented boys in this world!"

 

He playfully pinches Donghyuck's cheek, making the other burst into tiny giggles.

 

To their surprise, the door opens, and from behind it appears none other than a pouty Moon Taeil.

 

"Guys, why are you taking so long? What's the point of getting a four and a five when rolling the dices after only getting one's and two's if no one is there to see?"

 

They laugh when Taeil crosses his arms, whining about how the game isn't worth all his patience like this.

 

However, he quickly becomes serious after looking at Donghyuck, his expression shifting into a worried one.

 

"Haechannie... Were you crying?"

 

Donhyuck looks at Taeyong, then back at Taeil, then at the ground. He doesn't want to worry another hyung with his silly thoughts.

 

"Haechannie was just feeling a little sad and unappreciated. But there's nothing to worry about now, I've talked to him, right?"

 

He nods aggressively, in order to assure the other two that he's all better now, getting a chuckle out of them. He sees Taeil coming closer.

 

"Well... Would you like to recharge a little?"

 

Seeing the elder's calm smile, Donghyuck practically jumps at him. Taeyong laughs and decides to join the hug, putting his arms both around Taeil and Donghyuck, and nuzzling their heads.

 

"My sun and my moon..."

 

He likes this. He likes that the three of them are smiling. He likes that the three of them are together, happy. Hugs like this made him feel loved, cared for. He likes this.

 

Taeyong is the first to pull away, claiming that they should go back to the living room before the others came looking for them.

 

Entering the room, Donghyuck notices both Lucas and Jungwoo look at him. The only difference is that, after doing so, Jungwoo looks at Lucas and Lucas looks at the floor.

 

"You should talk to him. It'll make you feel better."

 

He turns to Taeyong after he whispers this, showing him an unsure expression. He doesn't want to talk to the taller boy, but Taeyong has always been right, so Donghyuck feels like following his advice would be the smartest choice.

 

After getting one last reassuring nod from the older, he speaks up.

 

"Hmm... Lucas, could I talk to you for a moment?"

 

The other looks up, a scared look painted on his face. Donghyuck can tell Taeil and Jungwoo are surprised as well.

 

Lucas stutters when agreeing, and in a second they're back in the kitchen. Suddenly, when it's just the two of them, Donghyuck feels nervous, blushy even. He was probably making this into too much of a big deal. Lucas was just going to laugh on his face wasn't he?

 

It didn't matter. He had to remember Taeyong, remember that, even if it was dumb, it was making him uncomfortable, so they needed to talk it out. If the other laughed in his face, well... too bad.

 

"Hmm..."

 

The sound got him out of his thoughts. When he looked at Lucas, he seemed even more nervous than Donghyuck. He was fiddling with the hem of his shirt, and his eyes were looking at everything except the other boy. He decided it was better to start talking.

 

"I asked to talk to you because..."

 

...He probably should have planned this a bit better. But he couldn't now, so just telling the other how he felt would most likely be the best option.

 

"Because you made me feel bad about myself."

 

He sees the tall boy's eyes finally land on him, widening as if he had seen a ghost. He tried to pay it no mind and kept going.

 

"You didn't know my real name, you didn't even say hi when I arrived and now you couldn't even recognize my voice. I try to be a confident person, yes, but all of this made me feel... Unimportant. I didn't like it."

 

Donghyuck kept the frown on his face prominent, not being able to look at Lucas while speaking. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, the other spoke up.

 

"I'm sorry..."

 

It sounded quiet and broken, so much that he couldn't help but glance at the older. He looked genuinely hurt, his bottom lip jutting out a little, forming a sad pout that Donghyuck would have found adorable wasn't it for the situation at hand.

 

He didn't know what to say to that, so the silence came back. However, this time, Lucas was faster to break it.

 

"I never meant to hurt you... I didn't remember your name because, well... I'm just bad with names. Like, really bad. Most of the time I can't even remember my own korean name, I have to ask Kun-hyung or Ten-hyung...! If you asked me what it was right now I wouldn't be able to tell you."

 

"Yukhei."

 

Donghyuck mentally slapped himself. It just had come out naturally, he didn't even have time to avoid it. Maybe he had felt the need to show Lucas he knew his name...?

 

Whether that was the case or not, it still surprised the other boy, who looked down, embarrassed. Donghyuck could almost swear he was blushing.

 

When he spoke again, his voice was softer.

 

"I didn't know it was your voice, because I couldn't really hear it. I was only hearing the beat of the song, so I couldn't make out any voices. If I could, I would for sure have recognized yours, it's too special to miss." He scratched the back of his head, still looking away. "I just asked because... Well, you were smiling at me, I wanted to take that chance to... you know, talk to you..."

 

Had it been someone else saying it, Donghyuck would've thought it was a bad excuse. But looking at Lucas, it felt like he was being sincere.

 

It was quite plausible actually, Donghyuck himself had had a hard time making out the voices in the song, only managing to do so by following and knowing the rhythm of the song.

 

He startled when Lucas suddenly pulled away from the counter opposite to Donghyuck, where he was leaning on.

 

"And the reason I didn't greet you was because ever since I met you, I've felt a bit intimidated by you."

 

Okay, now that was kind of laughable. How was Lucas, a strong, 6 foot tall giant, intimidated by Donghyuck? He had to supress a snort.

 

"I know you're probably thinking I'm being ridiculous, but it's true. Remember when we had that cooking vlive? I was going to try to get closer to you, but you just looked so..."

 

He starts coming closer, slowly, and out of nowhere Donghyuck's heart starts racing. He doesn't like that Lucas' voice is turning smoother and deeper with every word.

 

"Beautiful. You looked beautiful, and moody. Unapproachable. _And_ you knew how to cook. All of that together kind of intimidated me, so I couldn't get a word out of my mouth. I just stood there, looking at you."

 

The last part was barely louder than a whisper. He was way too close now, so it was Donghyuck's turn to look away. He felt blood rushing to his cheeks, heating up his face. He had to say something, anything, he couldn't show how nervous he felt or Lucas wouldn't take him seriously.

 

"I wasn't moody. I was focused on the food I was making."

 

The older paused before letting out a loud laugh, probably loud enough for the others to hear. Yeah, okay, maybe Donghyuck had sounded like an annoyed child, arms crossed and everything, but he shouldn't be laughing in this situation. Even if the smile creeping on his own mouth said otherwise. Lucas' laugh sure was contagious.

 

He was starting to feel more confident again, sassy even, so he smirked at the still laughing boy.

 

"Maybe focus is what your burnt food has been missing from your part."

 

He gave the other a challenging look, but he answered with a sheepish smile.

 

"Yeah, maybe it is... If you wanted, you could teach me a thing or two about cooking, since you're so... you know, good at it?"

 

He couldn't say no to the boy's hopeful eyes and reddening ears. It felt as if the problem that got them there in the first place had already been explained and solved, so the only thing missing now was starting a friendship, this time for real. So he mustered his best, brightest smile.

 

"Sure, I'd love to."

 

His heart grew in size when he saw the way Lucas' whole face lit up. He could tell the boy really wanted to be his friend, and that made him feel very warm inside.

 

Without thinking, he took a step forward and hugged the other. After a few seconds, Lucas hugged back.

 

He was much taller than Donghyuck, so, with his head on his chest, he could hear the elder's heartbeat fasten at an almost alarming rate. It made him giggle, even if his own heart wasn't in a much better condition.

 

Pulling away, Donghyuck suggested they should go back, or the others could start worrying. Lucas, with red coloured cheeks and a contented smile, only nodded.

 

When opening the door, Taeyong and Jungwoo unexpectedly collapse face first into the floor. Taeil manages to balance himself out enough not to fall, since he was leaning on them and not on the door.

 

Donghyuck looks at Lucas, sharing a mischievous look with him before putting his hands on his hips and looking at the others.

 

"Well, well, well. Would you look at who we have here."

 

The two boys laying on the ground hurry to get back on their feet, and then a sea of excuses starts being thrown at Lucas and Donghyuck. The taller, crossing his arms, speaks loudly, as for everyone to be quiet.

 

"Haven't you ever heard that you shouldn't spy on people?"

 

The three older boys looked ashamed, but collectively release a relieved sigh when the youngers start laughing and making fun of them. Well, seemed like they hadn't gotten mad, that was good.

 

"Woo-hyung, come with me, you need to hear this!"

 

Lucas grabs Jungwoo's arm and starts dragging him away. He didn't seem to mind, his face becoming excited as he asks "Did you tell him?!"

 

The last thing Donghyuck hears is a "Kind of...?" from Lucas, and then the sound of a door closing. Was Lucas going to tell Jungwoo they were friends now? Was that what he was so excited about? Because if it was, that was really cute.

 

He turns to look at Taeyong and Taeil, who had also been listening to the other two boys. When they catch sight of Donghyuck's eyes, their faces become apologetic again.

 

"We're sorry Haechannie, we shouldn't have listened..."

 

Taeil nods at Taeyong's apology, showing they truly were sorry. Donghyuck brushes it off.

 

"Hey, it's okay. It wasn't right to do it, but you are forgiven. Plus, you were the ones that helped me the most, so I'm nothing but grateful to you."

 

He hugs the two boys, who immediately wrap their arms around him. He feels really thankful for having them by his side.

 

Stepping away, he starts heading back into the living room, but not without turning to the others one last time.

 

"You guys are going to be great dads."

 

He winks, watching as their cheeks turn red. Taeil covers his face, and Taeyong raises his shoulders.

 

"Ah, Haechan-ah, how many times have I told you we're not together!"

 

Donghyuck smiles smugly, not bothering to look at them again.

 

"I never said you had to be dads together... But I guess you hear what you want to hear."

 

Shrugging, he barks out a laugh when he hears Taeyong mumbling incomprehensible words right before angrily shouting his name.

 

As if on cue, everyone else arrives at the dorms. All the members light up when seeing Donghyuck, each taking their turn to hug and greet him.

 

Out of nowhere, Lucas shows up at the end of the line, arguing that he wanted to do it the right way this time. Donghyuck happily accepts his hug, and they only pull apart when they hear Johnny speaking.

 

"Is that monopoly? I love that game!"

 

Donghyuck laughs. Of course Johnny likes the game. He looks at the ones that had been playing with him, winking.

 

"Well, we were just about to play. Why don't we all play together?"

 

"There aren't enough pieces for all of us, brat."

 

He looks at Ten, who apparently had finally left his room with Yuta. Their eyes were still a bit puffy, so Donghyuck assumed they had had either a sad movies or romantic movies marathon.

 

"That's okay, me and Jisung will get pieces for everyone!"

 

Chenle had sounded way too excited, grabbing Jisung's hand and pulling him out of the room before the latter could protest.

 

A couple of minutes later, everyone was sat around the dining table, and the two youngest boys had managed to collect enough pieces out of their other board games for everybody.

 

Donghyuck noticed that now, with everyone sat around it, the game looked much smaller. He was now sat between Taeyong, who was at the head of the table, and Jeno.

 

In front of him was Lucas, who would give him a shy smile every time their eyes met. He was happy they were friends now. Lucas seemed to be someone Donghyuck would enjoy spending time with. He couldn't wait.

 

"Alright." Taeyong spoke up. "First things first. The rules."

 

A collective groan was heard, rivaled by an excited "My favourite part!" from Doyoung. Wasn't it for Taeyong's revenge filled eyes when he looked at Donghyuck, he would've tried his luck at convincing him to skip rules again. Maybe he could ask Taeil to try?

 

He found it pointless. The other was enjoying the rule-reading session, not looking away from Taeyong for a second. As always.

 

He turns to Lucas, who was already looking at him, despair filling his face. Donghyuck wanted to laugh, but it was too dangerous to do so while Taeyong was speaking.

 

Bopping their heads together to the faint tunes to keep themselves entertained and smiling at each other would have to do.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little fic! If you did don't be afraid to leave a comment!  
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
